Missing
by Fairedenale
Summary: A story in which a shinobi regrets his decision and caused his sky to disappear.


He regretted the action almost as soon as he said it. He had no right, and yet he might be dead because of him.

He volunteered him for this mission and didn't think twice about it. The Hokage didn't either, readily agreeing to put that person on the mission rather than risk anyone else. He was adept, he would do fine. There was no one else more capable of a success with this than him.

Yet, two weeks into the three-day mission, they began to question themselves.

Maybe he wasn't as strong as they believed him to be. No, that wasn't it. He was stronger than anyone, even his father. Perhaps though, they stretched this resource, this luxury, a little too thin.

Over and over they used him in favour of someone more experienced, more ready to deal with any hidden traps.

But, he had become one of the best shinobi the Great Five Nations had seen. There were no flaws in their thinking, using him when they desperately needed people in the village.

So they waited for him to return, secretly letting a few to go search for his whereabouts.

After three weeks, people started to notice his absence. This brought both worry and joy to the village. It seems that even after all these years, after everything he's done, there were many still praying he'd disappear.

The Hokage had a fit when she heard the whisperings of joy. A month passed and still no sign. Everyone who cared about him started to tense up. They feared the worst.

The sixth week passed without a single word. Not even the other villages had seen or heard anything of him. The Hokage bristled each time a report came back negative. She wasn't the only one. The Kazekage was riled up.

And all he could do was try to keep everyone positive. He knew it was a long time, but he wasn't dead. He'll be back soon.

He hoped anyway. He'd never forgive himself if it turned out his young student, his friend, was dead. It would be his fault. Many people would tell him the opposite, but he would know better.

He volunteered him for the mission, not even telling him until the night before, after the Hokage gave him his orders.

That was the last time they ate together. Now the favourite eating-place seemed empty without their regular customer in it, a stack of bowls beside him.

Yes, everyone was feeling his absence.

It became worse when the end of the third month drew near.

Most of the villagers that had come to like him started fading away, believing he was dead. Slowly, but surely, his former comrades believed it too. Yet there were those that refused to accept it.

And refused.

And refused.

And refused.

Nearly a year afterward, refusing seemed so much harder. But the few who waited for him to come back trudged on. He would never give up on them, so they won't give up on him.

The land was finding a strange, but welcome peace. Prepared for anything, but relaxing a bit, missions were sent out to find the missing nin.

Oh how he wished he could take it back. He loved him with all his heart and yet was the one to send him away.

What if that bloody Akatsuki bastard got hold of him? He shook his head. No, he couldn't think that.

He had to believe he'd see the sky again.

Seventeen months after he left, there was barely any hope left. He was among the few hanging onto that thin thread of hope he'd return. Him, the Hokage, the bastard he saved, and unexpectedly, the Hyuuga boy. Even his old crush left him.

Everyone lost hope.

So, in the darkness, all four of them held hands, promising never to give up.

But, as the days faded into weeks and the weeks slid into months, their hope started to dwindle.

Two years, eight months, three weeks and four days had passed when word finally came.

He was found, in an overgrown ruin. It seems he was on his way back from his mission. The report had been written beforehand and ready to hand in.

When they brought his body in, his yellow hair was matted and lifeless. Upon seeing his wasted body, the Uchiha and Hyuuga both fainted. Tsunade went to work to find the cause of death. Him? He stood there, unbelieving it was real.

There was no way it was true.

Tsunade came back and took his hand.

"He had an aneurism. It seems it decided to burst on his way back. I think he knew. That's why he wrote up the report and protected it."

He felt numb. He knew it was his fault. Maybe he wouldn't have died if he didn't-

He volunteered him.

The exertion caused it to burst. It was his fault. That was when a small piece of paper slid into his hand.

He looked at the Hokage.

"It was sitting in the report," was all she said before walking off to check on the fainters.

Gloved hands unfolded the paper.

_Sensei, I know_ _you must feel. But believe me when I say it isn't your fault. I had a feeling it was going to happen soon, and I'm glad I was able to do one last mission before I went. I most likely didn't make it back alive and had my body carried back. Sorry. I hope you didn't wait too long. Can you tell everyone how sorry I am sensei? I didn't mean to up and leave them. Or you. I have to tell you, when you told me you volunteered me for this mission, I was happy. You trusted me with it and thought I would be a better choice. Thank you. But sensei? I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I was, well, _alive_. I always looked up to you and admired you, but somewhere along the line, it changed. I gradually grew to love you. As I write this now, I am utterly and completely in love with you. Well, that's it. I'll see you again someday. You and everyone else. Just don't be in a rush to get here, alright?_

The masked face slowly nodded, as if to answer the question. The silver-haired man sat there refolding the note. He heard footsteps and saw the feet stop in front of him. Three pairs.

He looks up and sees shock in the other three faces who refused.

When he feels it, he's shocked himself. Not completely though.

The tear rolls out his gray eye and is soaked up by the mask on his face.

For another rare moment of his life, Kakashi cried.

He was never going to see the sky again.

* * *

**So, yeah... I don't know what made me write it, but there you go. I hope you liked it and don't hate me for killing off Naruto, especially like that. Tell me what you think; reviews are always appreciated. Again, I say this all the time, but if you see any mistakes, please let me know. It helps a lot. Thanks. Love ya!**


End file.
